Ишшин Куросаки
| Изображение = Isshin Kurosaki Ep142 B.png | Раса = Синигами | Дата рождения = 10 декабря | Пол = мужской | Рост = 186 см | Вес = 80 кг (176 lbs.) | Группа крови = IV | Место работы = Клиника Куросаки, Каракура | Бывшее место работы = Общество душ, Клан Шиба | Бывшая команда = Файл:10.jpg Десятый отряд | Должность = Хирург | Бывшая должность = Капитан десятого отряда | База = Клиника Куросаки, Каракура, Япония, Мир живых | Родственники = Масаки Куросаки (жена, †) Ичиго Куросаки (сын) Юзу Куросаки (дочь) Карин Куросаки (дочь) Орихиме Иноуэ (невестка) Казуи Куросаки (внук) | Образование = | Шикай = Энгетсу | Банкай = Неизвестен | Дебют в манге = Глава 1 (Том 1) | Дебют в аниме = Серия 1 | Дебют в видеоигре = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | Японский голос = Тошиюки Морикава | Английский голос = Патрик Сейц | Испанский голос = Хуан Карлос Гастемс (Испания) Роберто Мендиола (Лат. Ам.) }} (ранее ) — отец Ичиго, Карин и Юзу. Держит собственную частную клинику. Он умелый врач, может провести практически любую медицинскую процедуру, кроме серьёзных хирургических операций. Внешность thumb|left|190px|Ишшин в форме шинигами. Ишшин — высокий и мускулистый мужчина с черными колючими волосами и карими глазами. У него короткие усы, борода и баки. В больнице Ишшин носит белый халат, надетый поверх его обычных рубашки и штанов. Будучи синигами, он носит форму с закреплённым на левом плече капитанским хаори. Оно свёрнуто так, что номер отряда не виден. Характер Хотя Ишшин может быть мрачным и серьёзным время от времени, он обычно весел, энергичен, и выглядит несколько бестолково. Он очень сильно заботится о своих детях и проявляет большой интерес к тому, что делают его дочери, а сына он обычно только «тренирует» (пытается побить его), чувствуя, что ему не нужна значительная забота. Он пытается выглядеть очень глупым и беззаботным в глазах своих детей, чтобы их развеселить. Ишшин является большим поклонником шоу Дона Канонджи. Как синигами, Ишшин ведет себя гораздо более спокойно и серьёзно, но он всё ещё склонен к спорам. История thumb|left|Ишшин в те времена, когда он был капитаном В прошлом Ишшин Шиба был капитаном десятого отряда и главой малой ветви клана Шиба. Его лейтенантом была Рангику Мацумото, а третьим офицером — Тоширо Хицугая. Известно, что он предпринимал попытку освоить Последнюю Гетсугу Теншоу, но неизвестно, чего он при этом достиг. Примерно двадцать два года назад Ишшин, будучи капитаном, отправился на расследование в реальный мир. Во время боя с пустым его ранил Сосуке Айзен, но Ишшина спасла квинси Масаки Куросаки. Пустой, являвшийся одним из экспериментов Айзена, ранил Масаки, и она начала пустифицировать. Чтобы остановить этот процесс, Ишшин использовал специальный гигай, в котором он не мог использовать свои силы. Он женился на Масаки и взял её фамилию, решив защищать её всю жизнь. У них родилось трое детей: Ичиго, Карин и Юзу. Девять лет назад Яхве забрал себе силы Масаки, и её убил пустой Великий удильщик. Оборудование : These are prong-shaped rod-like devices, about the size of throwing knives. They are attached, by long cords, to bracelets worn around the wrist, two to a bracelet for a total of four. They are thrown into the Kōryū in the Dangai to stop the flow of the Kōryū. Usually, dozens of Shinigami are required to pour their reiatsu into the current to fixate it; however, high level Shinigami are capable of doing this without assistance.Bleach manga; Chapter 408, page 8 | ru = : Зубцы в форме стержня, размером примерно с метательные ножи. Они связаны длинными шнурами с браслетами, которые надевают на запястья рук. Их бросают в стены Дангая, чтобы остановить поток корю. Чтобы использовать это устройство, нужно влить в него реацу десятерых рядовых шинигами, или же реацу одного сильного.Bleach manga; Chapter 408, page 8 }} Силы и способности Эксперт рукопашного боя: Из его постоянных нападений на сына Ичиго видно, что Ишшин - очень квалифицированный боец в рукопашном бою.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, pages 8-10 Bleach manga; Chapter 190, page 7 *'Двойной Пинок Ишшина в Полете' (一心・フライング・ダビル・ニー, Иccин Фураингу Дабуру Ни:):Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; page 154 Атака коленями в прыжке, выполняемая Ишшином против его сына, обычно во время шутливых драк.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, page 14 *'Рывок Ишшина ногами вверх': Обычная техника бега на руках, показывающая его физические возможности перед дочерьми, во время подъема на холм.Bleach manga; Chapter 18, page 6-7 *'Сверхщетинистый хэдбатт': Техника, где удар головой производится с огромной силой, посылая оппонента в полет на значительную дистанцию.Bleach manga; Chapter 398, page 8 *'Дьявольский шелбан': Техника, позволяющая одним щелчком пальцев отправить противника в полёт на значительное расстояние, по пути пробив им пару десятков стен. Высокая крепкость: Даже без формы шинигами Ишшин может выдерживать довольно серьезные повреждеждения при его драках с Ичиго, например, падение из окна со 2 этажа. Гигантская духовная сила: Ишшин обладает огромной реацу, но он имел ее еще в большем количестве до того, как перестал быть капитаном. Ичиго и Шинджи в состоянии ощутить его духовную силу за много миль. Кон также ошеломлен мощью Ишшина, поскольку он наблюдал, что Ишшин убил Великого Удильщика одним колебанием его запечатанного занпакто.Bleach manga; Chapter 187, page 3 & 17-19 Используя свою реацу он способен останавливать поток Корю в Разделителе Миров один в течении 2,000 часов (примерно 3 месяца) прежде, чем она закончится - обычно это делает специальный отряд , состоящий из десятков синигами . Мастер владения мечом: Несмотря на то, что Ишшин давно не практиковался, его навык владения мечом по-прежнему высокий. Это позволяет ему разрубить Великого Удильщика одним взмахом меча. Во время битвы с Айзеном Ишшин предпочитает использовать кэндо, что делает весьма умело. Он способен разбивать бетонные плиты на кусочки с одного удара. *'Раздваивание подбородка': Техника меча, где атака мечем разрезает противника от челюсти вниз, по всей длине тела пока цель не будет разделена пополам. Мастер кидо: Ишшин способен применять Кидо, в качестве защиты от врагов, таких как арранкар Великий Удильщик.Bleach manga; Chapter 186, page 16-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 187, page 8 Он также способен возводить мощные барьеры способные стирать следы реацу в целом.Bleach manga; Chapter 398, page 14 Эскперт мгновенной поступи: Ишшин обладает навыком использования сюмпо.Bleach manga; Chapter 398, page 7-8 Он также может держать быстрых оппонентов в напряжении от его постоянных атак. Ощущение духовного давления: Как шинигами, Ишшин может почувствовать арранкаров на большом расстоянии.Bleach manga; Chapter 191, page 3 Духовный меч : У меча красная рукоять и шестиугольная гарда. Он крепится на поясе с помощью верёвки в стиле иайдо и носится острой стороной вниз, как тати, а не вверх, как катана. К рукоятке прикреплена голубая кисточка. thumb|right|190px|Энгетсу в форме шикая *'Шикай': Команда высвобождения Энгетсу — . Форма меча при этом заметно не меняется; его окутывает пламя. :*'Огненная волна': Используя свою кровь, Ишшин может вызвать огромную огненную волну, исходящую от его меча. Мощи этой техники достаточно, чтобы оторвать руку "Белому". thumb|right|190px|Ишшин использует Гетсугу Теншоу :*'Гетсуга Теншоу' (月牙天衝, «''Лунный клык, атакующий небеса''»): В битве с Айзеном в фальшивой Каракуре Ишшин использовал Гетсугу Теншоу, собрав духовную энергию в клинке меча и выпустив её во врага. Эта атака смогла разрушить дома в большом радиусе и оставить после себя большую воронку. *'Банкай': Неизвестен. По словам Айзена, банкай Ишшина дает огромную нагрузку на тело, что делает его непригодным для использования в случае, если тело Ишшина сильно пострадало. Появление в других проектах Ишшин появляется в игре Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 как персонаж поддержки. Также он появляется в эпизодической роли в Воспоминаниях ни о ком, Восстании алмазной пыли и Главе про ад. Интересные факты *Музыкальная тема Ишшина, выбранная Тайтом Кубо, — это «Don't Drag Me Down» группы Social Distortion. , профиль Ишшина *До начала создания сериала Кубо хотел сделать Ишшина владельцем похоронного бюро, так как ему больше идёт чёрное. Цитаты * (Ичиго Куросаки) "Тихо! Того, кто нарушает железную гармонию этого дома, ждёт только кровавое наказание!" *(Ичиго о Масаки Куросаки) "Примерно в то время, когда мы начали встречаться, она сказала, что я выгляжу круто с сигаретой в руках. Если подумать, это был единственный раз, когда твоя мама сделала мне комплимент. Поэтому каждый год я курю только в этот день. Перед ней." *(Ичиго Куросаки) "Если бы я винил тебя в смерти Масаки, она бы разозлилась на меня. Никто не виноват, что она умерла. Просто женщина, в которую я влюбился, оказалась не прочь погибнуть, защищая своего сына. И не забывай — это именно ради тебя она отдала свою жизнь."Bleach manga; Chapter 25, pages 13-14 *(Ичиго Куросаки) "Живи хорошо, состарься хорошо, облысей хорошо. И умри после меня. И... если сможешь, умри с улыбкой на губах. If I can't, I won't be able to face Masaki. Don't hesitate to act. Sadness is a cool thing to shoulder, but you're still too young."Bleach manga; Chapter 25, page 15 *(Ичиго Куросаки) "Я присмотрю за всем в доме! Пока я рядом, я никому не позволю навредить моей семье. Ух! То, что я сказал, звучит так круто! Эта фраза мне еще пригодится." *(Великий удильщик) "Мне жаль, мистер Пустой, но Ичиго нет сейчас дома. Если хотите, почему бы вам не поиграть со мной?"Bleach manga; Chapter 186, pages 17-18 *(Великий удильщик) "Хоть я тебе и не нужен, но именно я тебя и убью, просто ненавижу, когда я никому не нужен."Bleach manga; Chapter 187, page 10 *(Великий Удильщик) "Позволь мне научить тебя основам. Все Шинигами капитанского уровня контролируют размер своих Занпакто , в противном случае все бы начали махать мечами с размером небоскреб как твой. Помни, что ты не можешь никогда судить силу своего оппонента по размеру его меча. Тебе должно было много известно об этом, прежде чем ты бросил мне вызов, малыш."Bleach manga; Chapter 187, pages 17-19 Сноски Звания Навигация de:Isshin Kurosaki en:Isshin Kurosaki es:Isshin Kurosaki fr:Isshin Kurosaki ja:黒崎一心 pl:Isshin Kurosaki Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Синигами Категория:Готей 13 Категория:Бывшие капитаны Категория:Десятый отряд Категория:Семья Куросаки Категория:Клан Шиба Категория:Мастера владения мечом Категория:Эксперты поступи Категория:Мастера кидо Категория:Эксперты хакуды Категория:Владеющие банкаем